It Was Your Entire Fault
by BubblySunshine190
Summary: She ran away from him crying salty tears on her porcelain face. In the distance all she heard was faint calls of her name. She didn't bother to stop and look back. Please read and review! Thank you very much! :3
1. Chapter 1

Hello everyone! This is probably my third story that I have done. (First - Why Can't We Be Friends(Not competed because I'm kinda not bothered to finish it) Second - The Unexpected Meeting) I hope you all enjoy this story! Also please read The Unexpected Meeting if your bothered or not but! I am not forcing you. It's just that I think that The Unexpected Meeting was maybe the best story I wrote. So yeah enough of my boring babbling.

Disclaimer: I don't own Gakuen Alice or basically any of it characters :D

ENJOY!

It Was Your Entire Fault

Prologue

She ran away from him crying salty tears on her porcelain face. In the distance all she heard was faint calls of her name. She didn't bother to stop and look back. Mikan ran deeper into the dark forest dodging branches from the giant trees above.

Eventually she got to the other side of the forest which led to an abandoned town. The buildings were wrecked with shattered windows. It looked so lifeless thought Mikan. She walked around searching if any people lurked somewhere in the city.

And then it happened. Some unknown creature appeared right before her. Mikan screamed for help but her mouth was covered by a cold pale hand. She started squirm in his grasp trying to get free. This creature bit into Mikan's neck devouring her sweet smelling blood. Mikan screamed with pain, her voice echoing into the town. Sadly no one was there to help her, so she was left alone in the town. Her light blue dress drenched in her own blood and her honey brown hair was scattered in the dusty red dirt.

And there it is, my short Prologue. If you liked my story pleaaase oh pleaaase review! Seeing reviews in my email just makes me so happy! So be a nice person and review ^_^

Thank you! BubblySunshine190 xoxo


	2. Chapter 1: Take Me Away From This

So here it is! Next chapter! I don't know if you'd like it or not but also, this will be a short chapter because I kind of had writers block for ages. But please take the time to read and review! Thaannkks :)

Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice

* * *

><p>It Was Your Entire Fault<p>

Chapter 1: Take Me Away From This

Two hours later Mikan had woken up. She found herself covered in her own blood. Mikan panicked, what in the world had happened to her? Finally she realised that she got bitten from the creature. Mikan looked up into dark filled sky and sighed.

"Something just had to happen because of him." muttered Mikan angrily.

In front of Mikan was a tall masculine figure with crimson red eyes and shaggy raven hair. His fashion wasn't bizarre nor was it terrible. He wore a pair of jeans, a plain black shirt with black converse shoes (A/N Hehe I just love converse shoes :D )

"And who exactly is this person you speak of?" questioned the unusual person.

"Where did you just come from?" inquired Mikan

He stood there staring at Mikan not answering back.

"Oh, well, it was just some guy that basically ruined my life and yeah… he got me into this mess also." answered Mikan quietly.

"Then would you like me to take all this pain away?" he asked.

"Under three conditions." said Mikan.

"What is your name, what are you and what are you going to do to me?" she demanded.

"Well little girl, I am Natsume Hyuuga, I am a vampire and I'm taking you back to my mansion. But I am not the type of vampire that you read about. I don't burn in the sun or anything like that." explained Natsume in an understanding way.

"Hmph. Fine, I'll come with you."

"Well then let's go"

Natsume picked up Mikan and flew up into the sky away to Natsume's mansion, away from all the painful experiences and life itself.

* * *

><p>So yeah mega short first chapter :( SORRY! I just wanted to update just a bit of my third story. I tried to make this as detailed as I can. I hope you all like it! Please don't be extremely harsh on criticism. But leave a review. You know where the button is righhhtt?<p>

V

Click Down Here! :D


	3. Chapter 2 : Natsume's Mansion

So here it is, my next chapter! Sadly I didn't make it long enough. I'm sorry :(

But please enjoy this chapter :D

I think that's all I need to ramble on about.

And thank you to all that have reviewed,favourited and all that junk for my story!

Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice

* * *

><p>It Was Your Entire Fault<p>

Chapter 2: Natsume's Mansion

When Mikan and Natsume floated away from the abandoned town someone that neither Mikan nor Natsume knew hid in the darkness where he was nowhere to be seen.

Mikan's pov

So there we were up in the sky just causally flying to Natsume's mansion. I looked up at Natsume, he looked so calm. I didn't realize that I was gazing at him like a stupid baboon. His crimson red eyes were looking down at me with his perfect smile. I quickly looked to the other side of me to hide my blush but I guess I didn't. Up above me I could hear a light chuckle which obviously indicated that he knew I was blushing

Normal pov

They eventually arrived at Natsume's mansion. He brought Mikan back down to the ground. When Mikan saw the mansion she was amazed. It was different from what she expected. No dark colors, spiders, scary gargoyles, webs or evil looking trees. The mansion was massive! It was painted all white. At the front of the house there was a big fountain and a curved drive way going from the gate at the entrance to the front of the mansion and going back down to the exiting gate. Behind the house was a massive garden with all sorts of flowers.

"Is this guy crazy?" thought Mikan.

"No I'm not crazy, but sorry that my mansion isn't what you expected." Answered Natsume in a i-just-read-your-mind tone.

"What! He can read my mind?" thought Mikan quietly to herself.

"Yes I can read your mind Mikan." answered Natsume again.

Mikan was shocked. She felt her face beoming hotter by the minute. Natsume stopped in front of Mikan and stopped her from walking. She stood there and looked down at the ground hoping he would start talking again. Natsume cupped Mikan's face into his cold pebble hands.

"Are you feeling okay?" asked Natsume worriedly.

"I'm f-fi-fine." Stuttered Mikan as she felt the heat rising up on her face again.

"Are you sure? You look a bit red in the face." said Natsume examining Mikan's face.

"Don't worry I'm fine." Said Mikan with a smile

Instead of saying anything Natsume just gave Mikan a great warm smile. Mikan's heart started to flutter.

"What is this feeling?" wondered Mikan.

Mikan stood there daydreaming which left Natsume standing there waving his arms about in front of Mikan. Soon enough Mikan came back down to earth. Natsume started to drag Mikan away to the Natsume dragged Mikan away none of them noticed that slowly, Mikan's body was transforming into a vampire.

* * *

><p>Yay! Now your done reading the second chapter!<p>

So? I bet your wondering who is this weird stalker lady/man that's stalking the two or what in the world is happening to Mikan?

You could get that answer if YOU review!

So if your enjoying my story and you just love it just click that button beeeeeeelow!

Thank you very, very much :D

BubblySunshine190


	4. Chapter 3: Anna Umenomiya

So here it is, the next chapter and its long! Well ish...

**_CAUTION! There may be some mistakes in this story and Natsume is kinda different how he should be so I am just telling you all._**

****I hope that you all enjoy this chapter :D

Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice or the characters mentioned.

And Special Thanks to:

Czeselle

Dennielle-Roo

Sayo Blossoms

UniquePancakes

mermaidmelodyharrygone

crimson-ange11447

EvaWinters

nikki500

a-mystery-and-a-stranger

StarHuntress

Darlene121288

sinables

Akigane

For reviewing,following or for putting this as their favorite and junk, Thank you for being amazing :D

* * *

><p>It Was Your Entire Fault<p>

Chapter 3: Anna Umenomiya

After minutes of Natsume dragging Mikan to his mansion they finally got inside.

"Naaaaatsumeeeee! Stop dragging me!" screeched Mikan.

"Sorry Mikan I didn't mean to drag you." said Natsume with a slight frown.

"Naww,it's okay Natsume! I didn't mean to over react about it." said Mikan flashing her smile once again.

Natsume looked at Mikan and gave her a smile. He noticed that her blue dress was still drenched in her own blood.

"Gorgeous, we need to get your changed into something else." stated Natsume while pointing at Mikan's blood stained dress.

Mikan looked down and saw what he was pointing at.

"Oh, yeah..." Mikan replied.

Natsume called for few of his maids to come and help Mikan find some clothes to change into. Mikan was guided by two young maids in uniform. The mansion what quite interesting to Mikan. The designs, furniture, basically the whole place was just fascinating to her! One of the maids dragged Mikan off into their rooms to find a nice outfit.

"Excuse me miss, I don't mean to be rude but I'm just wondering what your name is." asked one of maids.

"There's no need to be formal to me. My name is Mikan Sakura. You can just call me Mikan." said Mikan shining her smile again.

"Thank you M-mi-Mikan." stuttered the maid.

"My names Anna. Anna Umenomiya." said Anna intro using herself.

"Well it's nice to meet you Anna but shouldn't we find an outfit?" asked Mikan.

Anna guided Mikan to her closet and showed her few clothes. Mikan was amazed at her style. Anna grabbed out a light pink playsuit and black wedged heels. Mikan walked grabbed the clothes and walked into the bathroom to try the clothes. She slipped out of her dirty blue dress and put on the pink playsuit. Mikan took of her black flats and carefully placed her foot into the shoe.

Mikan's pov

After I put on the clothes I slowly twisted he door knob. Just as I open the door I saw a very surprised Anna. She jumped onto me and started to scream as loud as her little lungs could allow.

"Ahhhhhhhh!Mikan you look so pretty! I can't believe that you could fit my clothes! Oh my gosh I have to do your hair and put finishing touches on you!" screamed Anna. Seriously I couldn't understand what she was on about but I just when along with what she was doing. She dragged me onto chair and brushed my hair. Anna started to stroke my hair as she slowly bushed it getting all the knots out. I stared at the mirror looking back at myself. Was I really that pretty? My thoughts got interrupted when a hat was placed on my head.

"Done!" shouted Anna.

"We should go down to see my master. He's probably waiting for you." suggested Anna

All I did was give her a slight nod and we were out the door.

Natsume's pov

Why is it taking this long for Mikan to change? I stood there lightly tapping my foot on the floor when I heard faint clanking on the floor. I instantly turned around and saw Goddess in front of me. Pink really looks good on her I thought to myself.

"Good job Anna!" I said to her.

Mikan looked at me and smiled. Seriously I swore she was shining so brightly I became blind.

"So how do I look?" asked Mikan politely.

"Mikan you look amazing." I replied back to her.

"Thanks Natsume." answered Mikan.

Mikan turned her face away hiding her blush from me. She's so cute, wait what in the world am I thinking! I've just met her! Argh I'm going crazy!

Normal pov

Natsume stood there basically having a fit because he was confused about his feelings. Anna whispered into Mikan's ear, "You know master Hyuuga never shown any emoticon to anyone ever since you came here you know?"

Natsume stopped and stared at the two girls. Anna instantly knew that look and ran off to do her chores. Mikan on the other hand stood there looking at Natsume's crimson orbs. He grabbed her hand and led her outside into his limo. But away from the couple a person stood hidden in the bushes watching every move the two made.

* * *

><p>Now you've done reading! Please review after reading!<p>

Thaaaaaaank Yoooou!

BubblySunshine190 xoxo


	5. Chapter 4: Transformation

Okay before you start on reading I'd just like to say that this chapter may be boring due to my boring-ish way of describing transformations. But please read even though it's not the best story in the world because you know like I'm still improving right? Enough about that junk I'm on about ENJOY!

Disclaimer: Once again I will repeat this again and again throughout every single chapter that I do not own Gakuen Alice.

* * *

><p>Chapter 4: Transformation<p>

Natusme and Mikan were slowly making their way to the limo when suddenly; heavy drops of rain were falling on them. Luckily for Natsume he had a jacket on; unlike Mikan her porcelain skin was exposed to the bead of rain dropping from the sky. They both bolter to the limo and hopped in. Mikan sat there rubbing her arms to keep herself warm. Natsume saw she was cold so he kindly took off his jacket and gave it to Mikan.

She found it quite cute how he was being such a gentleman, but something strange was happening to Mikan. She was coughing but not how she usually would. Her hands became cold as ice and she looked pale like a plain piece of paper. Natsume looked at her and was shocked. Mikan didn't look what she did before but she looked terrible. She was transforming into a vampire! It was bizarre until it hit Natsume. He just remembered that he saved Mikan when she was bitten by the stupid monster and then the only time you transform into a vampire is when you have been in contact with rain. ( A/N :Just made that up because I had nothing else to put!)

"Mikan! Your turning into a vampire!" shouted Natsume.

"I'm what!" also shouted Mikan.

"We need to get you back to mine, now!" said Natsume in a gruff tone.

The limo preformed a U-turn and headed back to Natsume's mansion. Within minutes they arrived back to Natsume's place. He cradled her up in his arms and carried her inside dodging the rain.

"Anna! I need you here now!" shouted Natsume loudly.

"Yes Master?" responded Anna.

"Quick, I need your help. Mikan's turning into a vampire!" shouted Natsume worriedly.

Anna understood the situation and scurried away to find the right products. Mikan became pale by the minute, her lovely tanned skin tuned white. Her warm skin turned pebble cold like Natsume and her eyes became droopy. Mikan's eyes closed and fell into a deep slumber, leaving Natsume unsure and shocked.

"MIKAN! MIKAN PLEASE WAKE UP!" shouted Natsume as he held Mikan in his arms.

Anna hurried back into the room to see what all the shouting was about when she realized that Mikan was fast asleep in Natsume's arms.

"Master, there is no need to be frightened. Mikan is fine; she's just in a very deep sleep. The vampire transformation book says that she will be asleep for nearly a month and when that month ends she will be awakened as a vampire. " stated Anna as she read out the contents of the book.

For thirty days and twenty-nine nights Natsume stayed close to Mikan hoping she will be awake soon. When it came to the twenty-ninth night Natsume became even more depressed. He nearly lasted a whole month just waiting for the goddess to wake up. He missed her chocolate brown eyes, her heartwarming smile but most of all the gentle personality. Natsume ran out of the mansion and into the nearby woods attempting to get the thought of Mikan out of his head.

Finally the month was over and Mikan had awakened, she woke up to seeing Anna's cheery face gazing at hers until Anna started blabbering on about stuff to Mikan.

"So Mikan does your body feel cold?"

"How are you feeling?"

"Do you know where Natsume is?"

When Anna asked Mikan that last question she instantly thought about it, "Where is Natsume anyway?" Mikan instantly got up from the bed and ran outside looking for Natsume.

"NATSUME! WHERE ARE YOU?" screamed Mikan as her voice started to echo throughout the whole forest.

Mikan kept running into the forest when she came to a stop. Right there in front of her was a tiny little cottage. All that Mikan could think was, "Is Natsume is there?" She walked towards the cottage and knocked on the smooth wooden door. Within seconds the door opened to reveal crimson eyes staring at her. Just as Mikan was going to say something to Natsume he had basically jumped onto her embracing her tightly.

"Na-Nat-sume I c-ca-cant b-bre-ath." said Mikan gasping for air as she said every word.

"Sorry Mikan, it's just that I didn't think that you would ever wake up" said Natsume looking down at his toes.

"You know Natsume its fine." Mikan said as she grabbed his face and held it in her cold hands.

Natsume didn't think he would be feeling this but her once warm hands were cold as his, her still heartwarming smile was still the same but two of her upper teeth were fangs and her chocolate brown eyes became slightly darker than they were. Even though her appearance had changed slightly Natsume didn't care, just as long as she was there in front of him.

"I've really missed you a lot Mikan" said Natsume lovingly as he pulled her into his arms again hugging her like there was no tomorrow.

The two went back to the mansion together; just as they arrived a weird man was standing at the huge entrance doors waiting. Mikan and Natsume walked slowly to the door and approached the mysterious man.

"Hello there, my name is Natsume Hyuuga. How can I help you?" asked Natsume politely but calmly.

"I was just wondering if there is a spare room here that I can stay in, I've been travelling for ages without rest and just recently I have become tired." said the man.

"Oh I see… Well we do have some rooms here that aren't occupied, but before I let you into my mansion I'd like to ask a question." Inquired Natsume

"Sure, I don't see why there would be a problem with that." answered back the man.

"Well what is your name?" questioned Natsume

"My name is Reo Mori, " said Reo.

"Well then, welcome to the Hyuuga mansion" said Natsume.

Anna opened the massive doors and led Reo to his room but just as Natsume was going to follow in Mikan grabbed his hand and pulled him to her. Mikan signaled Natsume to squat down until he was about Mikan's hight.

"I feel a bit queasy about that man being in your mansion." whispered Mikan into Natsume's ear.

"Well if you feel insecure about it then stay close to me no matter where I am, I don't want you to get hurt." whispered Natsume into Mikan's ear.

After the little chat the two walked into the mansion closing the big doors behind them.

* * *

><p>And I am done; I hope you enjoyed reading but one thing….<p>

MAKE SURE YOU REVIEW!

I just love reading your reviews! Just please when you are criticizing just don't be too harsh on me :)

Thank you very, very, very much for reading! :D

BubblySunshine xoxo


	6. Chapter 5: Natsume's Room and Anime

Here it is chapter 5 is up! Seriously, why in the world am I updating twice in one day you wonder? Well reason is that I am mega bored and I have nothing to do. So I decided to listen to some KPOP while writing my story. Hope you enjoy the chapter! :D

Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice or its characters, Kaichou Wa Maid-Sama and Usui.

* * *

><p>Chapter 5: Natsume's Room and Anime.<p>

Mikan's POV

So Natsume and I walked back into the mansion. Seriously this guy that suddenly appeared he looks quite suspicious. Even thinking about him makes me want to vomit rainbows. I stood there caught in my own thoughts when I realized where in the world Natsume is? Okay he's a vampire and all but I didn't think he was a ninja! But still that's ridiculous, as if he would be a ninja! Wait, no. He could be a ninja considering he's a vampire and all. What in the world am I doing? So instead of standing there contemplating whether Natsume was a ninja or not I ventured of into the mansion to go find him.

The first place that I went was the dining room, no Natsume. Second place I went was the kitchen. Hmm… still no Natsume. Last place I tried was his room. I looked at the big black door in front of me and lightly knocked on it. From behind the door I could hear someone groan, instantly the door flung open revealing a shirtless Natsume. For a vampire he does have a nice body thought Mikan.

"*cough* you enjoying the view?" said Natsume ginning widely.

"Um. No… I was just looking for you because you just disappeared out of nowhere." answered I as I hid my blush by looking down at the ground.

Natsume leaned near my head and whispered into my ear, "Are you worried that man might do something to you?"

I slowly nodded her head.

"Well, would you like to sleep in my room tonight?" asked Natsume

"A-ar-are you su-sure?" I stuttered replied back.

"I won't mind, as long as you feel safe." said Natsume showing me a smile.

"Okay…" I replied as I quickly ran into my room and grab a pair of pajama's that Anna had let me borrow.

I dashed for Natsume's room and knocked on the door again. He opened the door for me and let me in. I stood there amazed at how nice his room was minus the black carpet and the red walls. He had really nice furniture in his room that were white, there was a walk in closet that was surprisingly clean, a shelf filled with all sorts of manga and anime, a large plasma TV on the wall, a white sofa and a really nice bathroom.

I turned around and saw that Natsume was just staring at me; his crimson eyes were so mysterious. I didn't know what I was doing until Natsume grabbed my hang and dragged me to his bed.

"I'm sleeping with you on your bed?" I said confused.

"Yes Mikan and don't worry I'm not going to do anything perverted." explained Natsume.

I sat on the bed cross-legged and watch what Natsume was doing. He walked into the bathroom and started to brush his teeth. I felt like a stalker watching him so I got up and looked at the Anime that he had. One of them that Mikan saw caught her eye. She slowly took out the Anime and read the title.

"Kaichou Wa Maid-Sama…" muttered Mikan.

Bahahaha are you serious? Natsume watches Anime with maids in it? This is sooooo funny! I didn't realize that Natsume was done brushing his teeth and he was standing right behind me looking over my shoulder? Wait, what!

"You watch Kaichou Wa Maid-Sama?" I asked.

"Yeah.. I guess so, but the reason why I have it was because it was my little sister's." answered Natsume.

I didn't bother to ask him about his little sister right now but I will ask him somewhere down the track.

"So… Do you want to watch it?" offered Natsume.

I nodded my head signaling that I took up the offer. I handed Natsume the Anime and walked to him bed and got myself comfy in it. I watched Natsume again; he turned the TV and the DVD player and put the disc in. As he was making his way to the bed he grabbed two remotes. I figured that one was for the TV and the other for the DVD player. He put both remotes on his bedside table and hopped into the bed.

"dou ka... please! Can you keep my secret?" the opening theme to the Anime was playing. Natsume and I sat there watching. Seriously Usui looks like a really nice guy.

"You like that Usui guy?" asked Natsume.

"Wha?" I spaced out. I was completely blank.

"You just said, "Seriously Usui looks like a really nice guy"." said Natsume explaining the line I said out loud.

"Oh… Well yeah I guess, because even though he's like a perverted alien and all he's a really nice guy. But for some reason he reminds me of you. You're like a perverted alien and you're really nice. " I explained.

I carried on babbling and then I unconsciously said "I would be nice to have a guy like him."

Whoops! I wasn't supposed to say that!

"So your saying that you like a guy like him which reminds you of me. Does that mean you like me Mikan?" said Natsume straight out.

I blushed furiously and hid my face into the pillow while pulling the covers over my head. Natsume started to laugh at my sudden action. Natsume turned off the TV when we got to episode 8. He got out of the bed and turned off the lights and headed back for his bed.

Natsume's POV

"Goodnight Mikan."

"Night Natsume" replied a muffled voice.

I looked up at the roof and smiled. She's such a lovely girl, I thought. As I was still thinking about Mikan I heard her snore quietly, and again I smiled. Whenever I'm with her I always seem to smile but then I get some weird feeling in my chest whenever she's near. Like right now, my heart is beating rapidly. For some reason my body felt like it was moving on its own. My arm moved to Mikan's waist and wrapped itself around. I felt unusual doing this but for some reason it just felt right, like as if she was the person for me. I pulled the cover off Mikan's head and looked at her calm face. It was so pretty, like it wasn't caked up like all those vampire girls I see. I decided to stop looking at her face and sleep but her lips looked so luscious. Then it happened, I kissed Mikan while she was fast asleep! What was I thinking! Its fine isn't it? Arghh! I really need to get to bed now. I kept my arm still wrapped around Mikan and fell asleep.

* * *

><p>And it's done! I don't know why I chose Kaichou Wa Maid-Sama but ohh well! I enjoyed writing it anyway! Next update will be when I'm bothered.<p>

BubblySunshine190 :D


	7. Chapter 6: Why?

Now your maybe or maybe not wondering where in the world was I? Well actually I can explain that. I've just been to busy with my school work and a art competition that I had entered recently so I haven't been able to do any writing until today when I was kinda free from projects! (For now anyway) The possibilities of me updating next week is probably a no cause wooo! I got exams/tests type of things next week so yeah. I guess I'm talking to much right and its really irritating you right? Hehehe so sorry.

Here it is, and again I will repeat it again and again that I do not own Gakuen Alice under any cirumstances.

* * *

><p>Chapter 6: Why?<p>

Mikan's POV

So here I am waking up to a pair of muscular arms wrapped around me tightly. Wait what? . Quickly I shot up and observed my surroundings. A large comfy bed, the large plasma TV, but one thing caught my eye which made me remember every single thing that happened last night. That Kaichou Wa Maid-Sama DVD case, we watched that last night! We…WAIT! Natsume! I turned to my side and looked at the sleeping figure next to me. There he was sleeping so calmly, his raven hair messily scatted over the pillow. Natsume moved slightly and murmured strange words, "She's just a play toy". Seriously who is this girl? I lay down and closed my eyes falling back into the sleep I was interrupted from.

Natsume's POV

I woke up and instantly looked at my phone 10:00 AM. I looked to the side of me and saw Mikan sleeping. I feel so bad for lying to her. She's so nice I don't understand why "he" wants me to do this to her. Just because that happened how many years ago you'd think that he would of gotten over it. But no, he just had to target this certain girl. I grabbed my phone and left the room silently attempting not to wake up Mikan. I walked out of my room and headed for the garden. I got to the garden and flipped open my phone and dialed in a number.

*beeeep….beeeep*

Natsume: Underlined writing.

Person on the other line: _Italics._

"_Hello?"_

"Hey, it's me."

"_How it is going with Mikan? Everything going to plan?"_

"Yes, she trusts me already."

"_Hurry up then, you can't keep me waiting…"_

"Yes sir, I'll lure her into the trap and contact you afterwards to collect her."

*beep….beep*

Seriously Mikan is going to hate me so much when she finds out that this is going on. I walked away heading to the kitchen to go grab some brunch.

Mikan's POV

I woke up again, but this time Natsume wasn't there. The clock next to me said it was 10:05 AM. I decided that I would be good to get something to eat so I headed to the kitchen. But when I got there I heard Natsume's voice in the garden. I didn't mean to listen in to the conversation but it really interested me what he had said to the person over the line. "Yes sir, I'll lure her into the trap and contact you afterwards." I was completely shocked! Natsume, the kind loving guy was going to trap me? I seriously shouldn't have trusted him that easily but now I suffer the consequence. I listened in and waited for what else they were going to go on about but it turned out that the conversation had ended so I swiftly flew all the way to the kitchen to find something to eat.

"Mornin' Mikan." said Natsume as he headed towards me.

"G-g-g-ood-m-m-morning." I replied quickly but I just had to stutter.

"You okay Mikan?" asked Natsume smiling as he opened the cupboard above my head.

"Yeah, I'm fine." I said normally but slightly afraid?

I hurried back to my guest room and hid in there. I leaped into my bed and hugged my pillow tightly. There's no way he would do this right?

* * *

><p>So what do you think of it? I know it's short but I just wanted to update and all. But still I'd love to get your reviews! Makes my day! Well majority of the reviews anyway! Once again thank you all very much and I will update ASAP :D<p>

BubblySunshine190 signing off...


	8. Chapter 7: I Finally Have You Back

Yes, I know. I haven't updated in ages but look! This here is a new chapter! So please don't hate on me. But do caution that this chapter isn't as detailed due to my laziness over the holiday break. Enjoy reading and please review! I mean it. REVIEW! Or your soul will be eaten by the banshees.

I do not own Gakuen Alice. I am saying this every chapter as proof to show that I am not taking any credit.

* * *

><p>It Was Your Entire Fault – Chapter 7: I Finally Have You Back.<p>

Previously - I hurried back to my guest room and hid in there. I leaped into my bed and hugged my pillow tightly. There's no way he would do this right?

Natsume POV

Why did Mikan just run off like that? I thought that she would be really happy considering all the nice stuff I did for her. I frantically walked to her room to see if she was fine. I raised my hand to knock on her door. Should I knock or should I leave her alone. I stood there contemplating on what to do. Suddenly the door opened getting me out of my trance.

"Natsume? What are you doing here", questioned Mikan.

"I um, came here to see if you were okay", I answered back.

"Well as you can see I'm fine, so go and go whatever you need", said Mikan bitterly.

I did as told and walked off to do other things. I really need to get down to business and capture Mikan so I can get that key back. That key is the most precious thing to me; it opens the door to my happiness which I haven't had in centuries. I waited till nightfall to capture Mikan. At 7:00PM I slowly tip toed into her room and activated the sleeping gas so she'll stay asleep longer. I waited 5 minutes to make sure she breathed in enough to keep her asleep for ages. I hurried in the room and put her into a massive sack. I frantically dialed his number.

Natsume: Underlined writing.

Person on the other line: _Italics._

"Sir, she is ready to be collected."

"_Thank you Natsume, I'll be there in 10 minutes"_

"Sure."

*Beeeeepp…..beeeeppp*

Oh Mikan, please oh please forgive me. I grabbed the sack and put at the front of my door. I looked at my watch. 9 minutes to go. I hurried up stairs and looked out the window waiting for a dark figure to appear. Within minutes someone had appeared and grabbed the sack leaving something behind in exchange. I hurried down the stairs and opened the front door. There it was… the key I've been longing for. I gently picked it up and walked towards the dining hall. Right in front of the dining table was a long furry rug. I dragged it aside revealing metal hatch with a medium hole that was is the size of a watermelon. I put the key into the keyhole and turned it. Quickly I lifted the lid. Inside the hatch was my little vampire sister Aoi. After how long I've been waiting for Mikan to appear I finally get to see my little sister again.

I really did love Mikan but I cared for Aoi more than I did for anyone. I lifted her out of the metal prison and laid her on the ground. Using my vampire speed I ran out of the house and into the forest quickly grabbing any animal in sight. The first animal I saw was a deer. I sank my fangs into its neck killing it and heading back home. I threw the deer onto the table slicing it open and letting its warm blood pour into a cup. The cup overflowed of blood so I quickly walked over to Aoi. I held her head up and opened her mouth so she can drink the blood. Aoi's crimson red eyes flashed open.

"Onii-chan?"

"Yes Aoi, after how many centuries I finally have you back."

Aoi flung her arms around me into a tight embrace.

"I missed you so much onii-chan", cired Aoi.

"I missed you a lot too Aoi..."

* * *

><p>I know I know it's a short chapter but I've just been so caught up with stuff that I haven't been able to update. So I guess your all wondering how did Aoi get in there and why does this random man want Mikan. All your questions will be answered in the next chapter. If I do get more reviews with this then I may possibly be very nice and update sooner than I plan. Thanks for reading everyone. Lots of love, BubbySunshine190 :)<p> 


	9. Chapter 8: The End

Okay, well um… I got some reviews! And I just felt pumped to make another chapter. There were few reviews that I'd like answer by a guest. So you were asking what is a pov? A P.O.V is a shorter way of saying point of view. I think that's all…

I do not own Gakuen Alice if so then why would I be writing all this? I'd be publishing it worldwide! Ha, I wish I could. But no I don't own Gakuen Alice and I'm glad I don't. :D

_**WARNING! WARNING! WARNING!**_

_**Character death**_

_**Last CHAPTER!**_

It Was Your Entire Fault: Chapter 8 – The End

Previously: "Onii-chan?"

"Yes Aoi, after how many centuries I finally have you back."

Aoi flung her arms around me into a tight embrace.

"I missed you so much onii-chan", cired Aoi.

"I missed you a lot too Aoi..."

Mikan's POV

I opened my eyes and blinked continuously to adjust to the light. What happened? All I remember was that I was asleep in that guest room and then wait, no this can't be right! Is this a dream? Or am I imagining things?

"I see you've finally woken up…" said an old toned voice.

"Who's there? Show yourself!" I said demandingly.

"Shhh… Little Mikan, you'll be fine. This will only hurt a bit", said the voice.

The person made their way towards me. I couldn't see their face because it was covered up by a mask. By this persons figure you could tell they weren't a woman because they didn't have breast so this person was obviously a man. He walked towards me with a syringe that had some form of liquid in his hand. He came closer and closer, I began to feel a tingle go down my spine. Again, he came closer and whispered in my ear, "Your little Natsume gave you up for his own special thing and now I can finally get revenge on you! I've been watching all this time, watching your every move."

I started to panic. What is this man going to do to me? Without hesitation I quickly punched him the crotch and kicked the syringe away. I tackle him down to the floor and took off his mask. And there I saw it, a face that I once knew and loved. My ex-boyfriend Tsubasa Andou is right in front of me trying to kill me. I didn't know what to do my brain took over my whole body and I started shouting.

"Why Tsubasa! Why! It's not my fault! It was your entire fault! If you didn't hurt me so badly then I'd still be with you! Why did you have to go kiss that other girl?"

"What about you Mikan? You ran away from me! You fell in love with that Natsume guy! I locked Natsume's sister in that metal prison because of you! You just had to go prance around his house like a stuck up princess!"

"How is it my fault? You know what I'm glad that I'm not with you anymore! You are a self-centered, egoistic, jerk that I have ever met in my life! I'm still annoyed how you used Natsume like that just because you wanted me! "

I got too angry. I couldn't take it anymore! What Natsume did was all a trick, I really did think that there was something going on between us but I guess I was wrong! Why does everything like this happen to me? My feet just carried me off to nowhere. I ran for hours until my feet became numb. From making my feet any worse I stopped by a nearby tree. The surroundings I was in looked familiar. Sakura trees, fancy mansion… wait, why am I at Natsume's house? I looked around again to make sure I wasn't hallucinating. Yep… it seemed legit. I decided to make my way towards his house until something caught my eye. Oh no, it's nearly sunrise and if I don't hurry now I'm going to be burnt to death. I quickly ran to the mansion and knocked vigorously on the door. Eventually the door had opened. Not by Natsume but someone like him.

"Hello there!" said the little girl with a big grin on her face.

"Hi… um, is Natsume home?" I asked.

"Yeah he is", replied the little girl.

"Onii-chan! There's a pretty girl waiting for you at the door!" shouted the girl.

"Aoi! I told you not to open doors!" shouted Natsume from their study room.

Normal POV

Natsume had stomped of to the door to see what was going on.

"Aoi go to your room I'll deal with this", said Natsume.

"Okay", replied Aoi as she skipped to her room.

"Okay wha… Mikan?" said Natsume in a surprised tone.

"Why did you do this to me Natsume? Why? You knew about Tsubasa and me! That's why you let me stay at your house and then you made me fall for you! And who was that girl just before?" said Mikan as she began to get red in the face.

"I'm sorry Mikan! I didn't mean to hurt your like that. I only did it so I could have my sister back!" exclaimed Natsume.

"So this girl that was at the door was your sister? And if you didn't give me to Tsubasa then you wouldn't have your sister? Why didn't you just tell me this?" questioned Mikan.

"Yes that was my sister but Mikan, I didn't know how to tell you!" explained Natsume.

Just as Mikan was going to say anymore someone grabbed her by the arm and pushed her into the sun.

"Finally I got my revenge!" shouted Tsubasa as he quickly fled.

"Mikan!" screamed Natsume.

He quickly grabbed a nearby umbrella and ran over to Mikan. Natsume had picked her up and hurried back to the house.

"Aoi! Get down here right now!" barked Natsume.

"Coming onii-chan!" screeched Aoi.

She hurried downstairs only to find Natsume and Mikan on the floor. Mikan's white delicate skin was burnt black.

"What happened onii-chan! That pretty girl that was at the door is burnt! Is she a vampire like us?" cried Aoi.

"Mikan's ex-boyfriend pushed her into the sun and she got burnt. This is my entire fault Aoi! I should have let her in the house! I'm so stupid and there is nothing to do about it!" complained Natsume.

"Na-nat-nat-sume", gasped Mikan.

"Mikan, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to do it, I love you so much Mikan", whispered Natsume.

"Shhh… I don't have much time now. Natsume, you have to move on", said Mikan as she slowly breathed in and out.

"But Mikan I don't want to move on", cried Natsume.

"Shhh… Just kiss me", uttered Mikan.

Natsume leaned over Mikan and gave her one last passionate kiss. He slowly broke the kiss and watched Mikan breathe for the last time ever. Natsume lightly picked up Mikan holding her in his arms crying endlessly. Aoi didn't know what else to do, so she left her brother alone.

_**The Next Day**_

Natsume and Aoi buried Mikan's grave underneath a big sakura tree. The two stood there gazing at the grave. Natsume had murmured his very last words to Mikan.

"I'm sorry…"

So there it is. This is the last chapter to this story. I admit that I think this has gone faster than I thought it would of. But thank you everyone that have read this fanfiction of mine. It is much appreciated that you all have taken the time to read this story. Please leave a review, if anyone has any ideas on what I could write about next please feel free to PM me or if unable then review. Thank you very, very much. Most of all, review okay? :3


End file.
